Left Alone
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: The Doctor returns to London to visit someone forgotten amongst all of the grief. Can he explain what happened to their family? Post Doomsday, Runaway Bride COMPLETE
1. Meeting

A/N This started out as a one shot, but I think I might make it into a two or three chaptered story. I might end up rewriting it soon, but I think its ok for now. Post Doomsday/Runaway Bride.

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, the Doctor would never wear a shirt.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The TARDIS materialised in front of a small, tatty council bungalow. The bold blue of the police box contrasted harshly with the dilapidated grey of the houses around it. Children played on the street, ignoring this unusual arrival.

From the box stepped a tall young man, dressed smartly in a brown pinstriped suit. He wore a long brown coat that trailed behind him as he walked. He shoved his hands into the deep pockets, and strode determinedly towards the bungalow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Marion didn't get many visitors these days. There wasn't anyone who really cared about her any more. Not since the Battle of Canary Warf. She just sat alone in her bungalow, watching telly sometimes, but mainly just sitting, old photos surrounding her.

The man walked up the weed covered front path, and rang the doorbell. He tapped his feet nervously, shoving his hands further into his pockets. He could see a shadow approaching slowly through the glass of the front door. The door opened cautiously. An old face peered round the crack of the door.

"Yes?" Her voice was croaky and deep, the type that suggests they have a sore throat, and have smoked one too many cigarettes in their life.

"Marion?" The Doctor asked carefully. "Marion Tyler?"

The woman opened the door a bit more, carefully reaching for her umbrella behind the door. "Yes?" She gripped the plastic handle firmly, ready to attack if this stranger tried to thieve from her.

It had happened before. Kids from the estate, mainly. Knew she was alone, easy target. The police had been out a few times, but all they'd done was give her a funny little button. What good a button was meant to do if she was being murdered she didn't know.

This man didn't look like most thieves though. He wasn't wearing those odd hooded tops the kids thought were fashionable these days. In fact, he looked quite dapper. Maybe that was the trick nowadays. Look smart and decent, and no one will suspect anything. Maybe he had a knife. Or a gun, maybe. You were always readin' of these knife crimes now. None of that in her day.

Marion hadn't always been so suspicious of people. But after so many died that day, after her family had died.. She wondered now if there was any good left in this world.

The Doctor could see the look of suspicion on the old woman's face. She looked just like Pete. Well, a female version obviously. Same eyes. She looked like Rose too. That was the most painful part. Maybe that's what Rose would look like if she were an old woman.

If? The Doctor had to keep reminding himself that Rose was _still alive_. But with her missing from his side, it was hard to imagine her carrying on, moving on. Forgetting him.

Through the blurry glass pane in the door, he could see Marion's hand clutching an umbrella. It defiantly wasn't raining, so he knew he had to explain who he was quickly, before he got a smack round the head.

"I'm..John. John Smith. I'm..I was..Rose's friend." When Marion heard this, the umbrella fell out of her hand, and the door opened more. The Doctor smiled.

"How can I help you?" She asked. "If she borrowed something, I don't have any of her stuff. I could let you in the flat, but she didn't really keep much there. Always travellin' she was. Never saw her, hardly." The woman looked sad. "And now she's gone. I didn't even know she was in the bleedin' country when she died. I was thinkin', I hope she's alright, safe in some foreign place where the language is crazy, and the food tastes like manure."

The Doctor had never felt more guilty in his life. "Where was Rose travelling?"

"France."

"France. Right. She did tell me.. Right old scatter brain, that's what I am.." He smacked his palm to his forehead and laughed lightly. The woman smiled slightly, in a way that was obviously humouring him.

"So, John was it? Would you like to come in?" She opened the door fully, and the Doctor ducked into the house, somehow managing not to hit his head on the doorframe. This house was obviously designed for tiny, frail old women, not tall, strong (well, that's debatable) Time Lords. He shut the door behind him, and followed the woman to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. He should of guessed. Tyler women. Loved tea. Perhaps it was a condition of the surname.

"Erm, yes thanks." He leant uncomfortably on the worktop, letting his eyes dart around the small room. By the door, there was a small notice board. It was covered in pictures. The Doctor moved closer to it, and he could see now that most of the pictures were of Rose and Jacky. At the top, there were pictures of a young Pete, Pete on his wedding day, Pete at Rose's christening.

It hurt to look at Rose. She looked so happy, so different to the last time he'd seen her. The last time he'd _ever_ see her. His eyes flicked over all of the pictures, pausing when he came to a picture he recognized. It was taken last Christmas, after he'd defeated the Sycorax. He was wearing his glasses, and that daft paper hat. Rose was wearing her pink paper hat, and beaming happily towards the camera. He had to look away then, blinking back tears.

"Sugar?" Asked Marion, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes, thanks. Two." He nibbled nervously on his fingernails. Marion held out a mug and he took it, smiling gratefully.

"Follow me." Instructed Marion, walking towards the living room. She sat down in the old chair in the corner. She rested her mug on the table next to her, and gestured for the Doctor to sit on the sofa opposite her. He sat down, sipping his tea.

The living room was like a shrine to Rose. Old school pictures, pictures of a five year old Rose in various costumes pulling faces. Drawings of tower blocks and flowers, Mummy and Daddy, all signed shakily "To Gran, Luve Rose, Age 6 and a Haf." Rose never was the perfect speller.

On every spare surface, shiny frames gleamed mockingly at him, all holding pictures of her. It was so hard to be in here, surrounded by images of the one person he had ever..

He swallowed, struggling to push memories out of his mind. He had come to speak to Marion, and he couldn't do that if Rose was clouding his mind.

"You must miss them." Said the Doctor simply. The sadness in his voice was apparent.

"Of course." Said Marion. She pushed back tears. "They were my only family. Pete was my only child. His dad, God rest his soul, never really wanted any more. And you didn't argue with Peter Tyler, God rest his soul, let me tell you." She chuckled. "Course, it was 'ard when Pete went, and then his dad. I thought I'd have Jackie and Rose for the rest of my life.

"A grandmother should never have to bury her granddaughter. Well, I couldn't even do that, could I? They never found her body. I always hope, well, that maybe, just maybe, she's alive. Maybe she's still out there. But its been months now. Nearly a year. I just have to accept their gone. Move on with my life. Well, what's left of it." She sipped her tea, enjoying the brief silence.

The Doctor gulped. He placed his mug carefully on the floor. "Well, actually.. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

A/N TBC?


	2. Endless Tea

A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed. This may turn out to be a four chaptered story. Hope you like it.

A bit of fluff, but I promise it will get more interesting, so keep reading! (to the one person who hasn't navigated away) Thanks!

Disclaimer: Me own Doctor Who? Not while the Doctor remains fully clothed.

Marion sat up slightly, spilling some of her tea. She put the cup down quickly, then wiped the hot tea from her arm. "Bugger. Clumsy, that's me." She smiled at the Doctor, and he laughed nervously. "Anyway. What did you want to say?"

"Oh, erm, don't worry. Mrs Tyler, that looks nasty." He said, getting up to look at her hand, which was now an angry shade of red. "That tea must have been scalding."

"You have to have your tea so hot it burns your mouth. That's my motto. And, John," she laughed "Call me Marion." She smiled, and quickly gave her hand a quick rub, and lodged it beside her, hoping to avoid any more fuss. The Doctor looked annoyed, but sat back down without saying anything more.

"Lovely house you've got here, Marion." Said the Doctor, struggling to think of anything to say to stop him blurting out "Your granddaughters alive! But she's trapped in a parallel universe.". He feared if he didn't keep talking he'd just say it. But he couldn't. It would be too dangerous for Marion to know. He'd already lost Rose; he wasn't going to lose someone important to her too.

"Not mine." She replied. "Council. Course, now that I'm alone, with no one to look after me, they want to shove me in a home, don't they? They say there sendin' someone round next week to "assess" me, whatever that means." She sipped her tea, and the Doctor shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He knew it was his fault she was alone. And now, she was going to lose her independence along with everything else. They both sat in silence for a while, listening to the gentle ticking of the clock above the gas fire, sipping tea.

"So, John. Whereabouts do you live, then?" asked Marion, conversationally. She felt desperate for any little link to Rose, and this young man seemed rather nice.

"Oh, all over. I travel a bit, like Rose. I travelled with her for a little bit. Not in France though. Different places."

"Where you and her..close?" She sipped her tea. She liked the new mugs she bought a while ago. Nice and big. Tea lasts longer that way.

"Yes. I.." he shut his eyes for a moment, and breathed in slowly. "I liked her very much." He paused again. "I suppose you could say I loved her." He said the last part very quietly, almost silently, half hoping Marion wouldn't hear.

"Oh. I'm sorry, darling." She stretched her arm out, and patted his knee. The Doctor blushed idiotically.

"It seems like Rose was always changing her travellin' friends. Her mum said she travelled with this northern bloke for a while. Bald apparently. Jackie said he had the biggest ears, and the hugest nose she'd ever seen on one face!" She chuckled at the memory, and the Doctor found himself subconsciously stroking his ears protectively. "Jackie had a bit of a crush on him, I could tell. Always goin' on about him. Never mentioned his real name though. Always called him "The Doctor". Bit of a pompous git by the sound of things!" She laughed, and took yet another sip of tea. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably was this how everyone felt about him? A big eared, huge nosed pompous git?

Well, at least he was more attractive now. He ran his hand over his hair appreciatively.

"Now, John. You obviously came here to tell me something. Please, tell me. Its about Rose, yeah? Please. I deserve to know. I'm sick with worry."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "You're right. You do. Well, the thing is.."

TBC?


	3. Goodbye

Ok, last chapter people! Might be long though.. haven't started writing it yet.. so here I go!

Also

SERIES 3 MARCH 31ST BABY! OH YEAH!

Anyway. On with the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, its, like, erm, like, well.." the Doctor stammered, twisting his hands together. He cleared his throat, and started jiggling his knees up and down. He was so nervous, he couldn't tell her. He shouldn't tell her. How was it that he, the Lord of Time, could be reduced to a bumbling fool by the Tyler family? He was so scared of telling this old woman. Fear was an emotion so regularly felt, but this was something else. If he told her..

He brushed his hand through his hair, playing for more time. Marion was leaning forward in her chair. Her expression was one of so much hope, yet so much sadness. Suddenly, she fell back into her chair, gasping for breath. The Doctor leaped out of his seat, and darted across the tiny room to the chair.

He kneeled down beside her, asking her if she was alright, even though he knew the answer. She pointed to the phone, gesturing for him to call an ambulance. He picked up the handset, and quickly dialled the number with wild, frantic hands.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ambulance was surprisingly quick to arrive. The children that were playing on the street now stood on the pavement, staring as this old woman was hurried from the house. She looked old and tired, with an oxygen mask covering her wrinkled mouth. Beside her stood a tall man, wearing a long coat. The paramedics supposed he was her grandson.

A female paramedic spoke to the Doctor after they had closed the doors of the ambulance, shutting Marion inside.

"Do you want to travel with her?" asked the paramedic, whos name tag said Kirsty Phillips. "Are you related..?" She left the sentence unfinished, as if asking his name without the words.

"John. John Smith." He replied. "No, I'm not. No, she's my friends grandmother. She died in the Battle" the woman nodded understandingly "so I came to check on her. I didn't know she was ill or anything. Can you tell me where to go? I need to shut up her house and everything. I'll find her at the hospital, if that's ok?"

The woman nodded, and told him where he would need to go. The Doctor thanked her. Kirsty got into the ambulance, and the Doctor watched the bright vehicle fade into the distance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Doctor walked slowly back into the house. It felt wrong being in this house alone. He had never met Marion before, but now he felt like he'd intruded on her life. He wondered round the small bungalow aimlessly. He came to a closed door. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it, and poked his head round the door. He gasped.

The room must have been a spare bedroom. It was decorated in pretty pink wallpaper, children's drawings covering an entire wall. A patchwork quilt lay on the small bed, and a aged teddy winked at him. The room was tiny, but it was as if his whole world was here. Because this was her room. This was Rose's room.

She must of stayed here a lot, the Doctor decided. He stepped in cautiously. It was strange, but he felt as if he was doing something sacrilegious, like treading on a grave. All he was doing was searching for a memory. He walked over to the small dressing table, and opened a tiny box. Inside lay a tiny locket. Engraved on the front was "Rose". He turned it over, and read the poem carved on the back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

About an hour after Marion had been taken to the hospital, the Doctor left her house. He had found some keys, tested them, found the right one, and locked the house up. He walked back up the weed infested path, and strode over to the blue box that waited for him. And within moments, the whole street echoed with the roaring of the future.

Royal Hope Hospital. The TARDIS landed perfectly, for a change. Maybe this time, she could see how urgent it was for the Doctor to be in the right place, and in the right time.

The Doctor hurried to the Accident and Emergency Department. He gave the information the paramedic had given him to the receptionist, who then asked him to sit in the waiting area.

As the Doctor waited, he let the last few months wash over him. So much had happened. He was alone. It was a terrible feeling, and it broke his hearts in two. Well, four really.

Suddenly, a nurse came over to him. She was short and round, with a kind, motherly face. Her name tag said "Sally Peters". It was the perfect name for her really.

"John Smith?" she asked. The Doctor nodded, fear suddenly forcing his throat shut. "Come with me." She smiled at him. "And don't worry." The Doctor half smiled, grateful for this woman's concern.

He followed her to a curtained off room. On the bed lay Marion. She was asleep, and covered in tubes. She looked so tiny in this situation, surrounded by technology. The scene bought tears to the Doctor's eyes, which he quickly blinked back.

"The doctor will come and speak to you in a moment, Mr Smith." Said Sally kindly. "Sit down. Talk to her. It will comfort her." And with that, she left the room.

Talk to her? What would he talk to her about? He'd only met her today! He sat down in the plastic hospital chair, staring at the floor.

"Mr Smith?" The Doctor looked up. Standing in front of him was a tall, thin man, with a large moustache. The Doctor stood up. "Hello. I'm Dr. Jacobs. Are you a relation of Mrs Tyler here?" The Doctor shook his head. "Oh. Is there anyone we can get in touch with?" The Doctor shook his head again.

"She doesn't have any family. Not anymore. I was her granddaughters friend. I just came to see her to check on her. Then she.." He gestured towards the sleeping woman.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I'll have to tell you. I'm sorry, Mr Smith, but Mrs Tyler has lung cancer." The Doctor fell into his seat. "I'm sorry to have to be so blunt, but we haven't much time. Its in its final stages, there's nothing we can do." The Doctor nodded, more tears gathering in his eyes. This time he did nothing to stop them, instead letting them roll down his cheek.

"How.." The Doctor tried to speak. He swallowed his emotion, and spoke again. "How long has she got left?"

"It could be months. It could be days. Or it could be hours. I'm sorry." The Doctor picked up Marion's hand, and held it tightly. "I'll leave you alone." Said Dr. Jacobs, and with that, he left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Some hours later, the Doctor stared into Marion's face, desperately trying to find a glint of life. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She opened her mouth, but the Doctor placed his fingers to her lips.

"Don't talk. Just rest." He ran his fingers gently over her forehead, and her eyes shut slightly. Around her, the beeping of the machines slowed down. This was it. The Doctor gulped. His last chance.

"Marion." He said, as the pace of the machine slowed even more. "I need to tell you.." Marion's eyes opened wider, as if encouraging her to speak, "Rose.." He gulped again. The machines were getting ever slower. This was it. He would _not_ waste another opportunity. This really was the final chance. "Rose is alive." Marion smile stretched across her face, her eyes lighting up. The Doctor smiled back at her, tears freely tracing there way across his face.

The machine slowed even more, and a medical student ran in followed by a doctor and nurse. They felt for Marion's pulse. The steady beeping of the machine stopped, and the room was silent.

"Time of death, 20:18." Slowly, the world melted away from the Doctor, allowing him to wallow in the grief of the moment.

All he heard was a voice calling to the medical student: "Martha Jones, come here now!"

The End.

A/N Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! Also, anyone who notices the research I did gets a cookie! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
